New times
by KataraWooq
Summary: What if Harry left after the battle of Hogwarts? When he comes back , who will he be?
1. Chapter 1

**New times. **

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore- Alive **

**Sirus Black- Alive. (He came back through the vale after the battle when the prophecy was destroyed).**

(I don't take anything from the goddess JK , I'm just playing with her toys).

As harry james potter walked away from the dead carcass of Tom marvolo riddle , his enemy , his killer , his destroyer , his equal he felt a new feeling running through his blood stained dirt ridden body. The feel of relief and glory. He was now harry potter, not the person who's destiny was set out for him but, the harry potter who had a long and free life to spend with his loved ones. Thinking of this subject only an hour after the battle which would probably never leave anyone's mind for the expandable future, he sighed and grimaced. People lost their lives, Fred Weasley, the funny twin who always made harry laugh when his life was full of grief. But now the grief was to him. And only something big could change that, there is no coming back from the dead. Even though harry had just died today but still lived. Tonks and Remus, the pair that could teach anybody it doesn't hurt to be different. They found love; they found a happy place in this dark time. But they left little teddy all alone, it wasn't there fault at a cause. They stood for their belief and didn't give up till the end. Colin Creevy, Mad Eye, Hedwig even Snape – all died for the freedom of the Wizarding World. He was quiet proud of them deep down, further in than the guilt and anger but he knew it was still there.

"Now what" He questioned thin air, he killed Voldemort and the death eaters got what was coming but at a cost. He just walked away from the battle, his job was done – his future was told and morphed into what he was today. Harry's heart stung but he passed it from the loss. Harry gathered himself to walk in the blood stained corridors, passed where people would say 'this is where Fred died 'or 'this is the place Tonks was at piece '. It took a lot out of harry physically and emotionally, his breaths came in gasps, his footing was off place from where all the stunners and cuts had attacked him. But most of all he was missing his lost love. Ginny Weasley. He had not set eyes on her since Voldemort was alive and powerful. He had not seen her smile or her red bangs in a while. He had not smelt her flowery smell or mellowed in her brown orbs. He felt he needed to see her, say it would be ok and say how much he was deeply in love with her, forever and always.

He was not aware of all the stairs for his head was slightly spinning. He walked to the closed doors of the great hall, where it began and ended. Gryffindor to expelliarmus. The little raven haired boy to the strong man. The pain in his chest was unbearable and when he opened the door his head spun. He saw the four tables were already in place for people to sit down and relax after the horrible 17 year migraines. The slytherins bar Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all looking sorry. Their faces without the glare. The hufflepuffs and ravenclaws murmuring and handing out tissues to the tear stricken faces. Though harry was gazing over the crowd he still did not notice the people sighting him at the entrance to the hall. Alas, the teachers who were still staring at him with their bloody face and dirty hats. Minerva McGonagall looking into Harry's green eyes, seeing the despair in them. The Gryffindor table was the fullest one. With the seats being taken up by all the other houses as well as the red and gold's. The teachers only had a chance to see harry finally set his eyes on the red headed family sitting but not talking , all with their respective partners to comfort each other . Even Hermione was clinging to Ron and he to her like there was no tomorrow. All with each other accept Ginny. The brown eyes, rimmed with red bags and all puffy. She never looked more beautiful in Harry's eyes. She was a woman in his eyes, a strong and powerful one at that. Harry only had to glance to take in this information, and then her eyes met his. Harry's chest felt it was going to explode and the boy who lived dropped to his knees in agony, gasps erupted when harry only had chance to say one word.

"Ginny" He fell to the ground only to be conscious enough to the gasps turn into shouts and his lost love scream his name.


	2. Chapter 2

"...just have to wait for him now. He's messed up pretty bad" Harry – feeling dozy, probably of some sleeping potions – groaned in pain and stress. He felt a gentle squeeze on his right hand. A slight tingling feeling was left in his hand. A soft beeping sound surrounded the small room. My heartbeat, harry thought. He took a deep breath of clean air, not filled with dust of dampness; it felt good in Harry's opinion. Harry opened his eyes, fluttering them but still seeing blurry shapes.

"Well, Harry. You look ... really bad" Ginny Weasley spoke her mind – weather from goodness of badness he would never know – and harry smirked. His smile was quickly followed by a groan. He lifted his arm to his chest, trying to stop the horrid feeling there.

"Don't. Your pretty messed up harry. You're in the school hospital. You gave everyone a right scare after your little fiasco at the great hall. You wouldn't wake up for days." Ginny put simply. Shes really here, he thought. His one true love. She was only a blur through Harry's weak eyes but he could clearly see her red bangs and her loving face.

"Ginny ... I've missed ...." He croaked, the burning in his thought agitated him to no end. How would Harry say that he never ever stopped loving her? That even though he had alot on his plate she was always in his mind. Even a second before death. He was offered a glass of water and his glasses from a flying wrinkle hand. He gulped down the water , feeling the soothing calmness , harry couldn't remember the last time he drunk anything. He slipped on his glasses and pushed himself up onto his bum.

Ginny was sitting on a leather chair with a blanket covering her legs, she had her eyes squeezed shut. Harry desperately wanted to see her loving eyes that seemed to pull him in. The ones that he had fallen hopelessly in love with.

"Ginny. You might not listen to this. But you do...you do need to know. When I was sitting there out in the open woods every night wondering if this could be the last time I'd see the stars ... Or ... or just look at Hermione thinking about Ron. I could only ever think that "He stopped for a breath – it only came as a gasp as his throat seemed to be tightening up. "... That I'd be able to see you again. I think you're the only reason I got through it. Id be right in the nutter house without you, Ginny Molly Weasley. I really love you." Harry finished his emotional display by looking at his hands.

Ginny – while listening to harry – thought of all the times she thought of him as well. But he left didn't he, he had a reason, but he just left without a thought. He wasn't even prepared. He knew about all of the crazy things that the war was doing to our family. But he still left. Mum was hysterical, she thought.

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes. Only to be drawn into the emerald eyes. His blood clotted dirt ridden hair smothering his face .But to Ginny, he still looked beautiful.

"How do I know harry? That one day – you'll need to save the world again. Because god dammit, we both know that people will put it on your shoulders. What will happen when the world needs somebody harry? It's always Harry James Potter. It's never going to just be us, there's always going to be someone lurking in the distance – trying to murder you ... again! We both need to sort out our futures Harry. Because I'm sure you're fully booked."By this time both Ginny and Harry were silently crying themselves out. He knew this was true. He just couldn't change the past. He was born this way. From the day he was given the scar – his whole future shifted. For some people good but for some bad. Ginny slowly stood up , letting the blanket fall down her legs. She leaned over and kissed Harry cheek with her teary eyes gazing up at her. She slightly smiled. "Don't worry Harry. We just need time to our self's. But it will all work out. You'll see."

She took a big breath and walked from Harry's cot. That was the last time she peered into his emerald eyes or kissed his soft lips. As that night Harry James Potter disappeared without a trace left behind.


	3. Chapter 3

1 year 3 days 13 hours and 39 minutes after the news hit that the destroyer of the dark lord vanished. The Wizengamot went crazy but Rita Skeeter had a field day; from Harry having a nervous breakdown to a covered up suicide. Harry lay snoring slightly in a room above the hogs head. Slight tapping noises awoken him to reality. Fawkes. After he nearly had a heart attack Harry practically dived for the window and unlocked it. Letting the fire pattered bird in. It simply glided over to a desk and settled itself there. Just like it did over all the years at Hogwarts. Harry, whom walked over to the bird past a mirror. It wasn't that he didn't know it was himself before him but he defiantly changed from the years of training and secretly going after all the death eaters who went into exile. His skinny abdomen and chest now way filled off by muscles, as well as his arms and legs. His facial features had become more defined and his eyes had that brightened look in them. Very close to Albus' twinkle, but he doubted anyone could pull it off except the headmaster – and that unruly hair ... still very unruly. Over all, Harry thought, he looked handsome and healthy. He had changed quite a lot recently – most off from his discovered vela descendants. Anyone who knew him before may not recognise him, but they would be attracted to him. He smirked, how he enjoyed himself being vela , he was still amazed at what his face and body could do to people – even though he was a virgin , it didn't mean he couldn't flaunt himself , but he never went over the top – for Ginny , he thought.

The phoenix stuck her leg out and harry grabbed the letter, only to find Dumbledore's curly handwriting addressing him. Slyly he opened the letter and started to read.

To the witch or wizard whom this regards.

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry is opening its gates on the 1st of September to welcome back all the years from 1-7 due to the fact of mistreated instructions last year. The new first years also joining us will be set into new classes along with the old ones and so on so forth. New teachers and positions will be discussed at the feast. The Hogwarts express leaves precisely at 11. A good welcome to all new wizards and witches.

Thank you.

Albus Dumbledore.

As Harry finished the letter his eyes widened. It was already 10:28 but he wasn't ready. He couldn't make the platform in time - he only had time for apparition. In fact – he was standing there in only his boxers. For the next 5 minutes Harry ran around the room pulling on his robes and dark cloak that covered his scars and eyes – which had come to his understanding to be his most prominent and dominant features . Stuffing his wand in his back pocket even though he had been told numerous times not too if he wanted keep his bum. He sighed as the bird left for the clean air. Harry could barely make out the castle which he loved so deeply in the foggy foreground. Maybe this time could be different, his mind pressed, because this time harry wouldn't have a dark lord and his army on his mind every year. He could be the person he wanted to be, just Harry. His parent's son – even if he was known to be a murderous killer among the last people who fought the light.

He sighed and spun on the spot to apparate out. He was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull. And then it was all over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contains a slightly cocky Harry.**

He steadied himself to be found that he was alone. Harry ran up the grounds with stealth. Observantly taking in the work that had been done over the time he hadn't been here. Hagrids hut was now a prominent feature on the grounds with the snoozing Buckbeak. All the holes in the castle had been filled and Minerva's grave was cleaned up and set right after Voldemort rage on the elder wand – Harry had actually put the wand back in the casket and hoped and prayed that no one would find it and it would die when he did.

As he waltzed into the castle, remembering for the first time in awhile, all of the hope and happiness the castle gave him. All the friendship and goodness it gave him. It changed him completely – but in a good way. As he sauntered into the Entrance hall and passed the broom cupboard were he knew a good handful of people had their way in it. His heart was beating like the wings of an augurey. He took a deep breath while trying to fight the tightening hitch in his throat. This is it Harry, he thought. This is the time to get out of your shell and be who you were brought up to be. As he slowly walked into the hall he could hear the quiet murmuring of the wizards present. As he turned around to close the door it was slowly met with the talks from the tables dying down as people seemed to notice him in the dark cloaked figure. As the feast had already started he probably looked like a very powerful death eater with all the dark colours trying to bombard them.

He saw the red heads of the Weasleys trying to see what had interrupted there meal , Harry grinned and started to glide over to them but only to be met by a couple of teachers wands in his face. His smile quickly vanished into an annoyed expression. Why can't it be simple? , he asked himself.

"You have interrupted the school feast of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I would advise you not to do anything drastic ..." Sirius Black said – Harry was actually surprised to see what a man he was when he wasn't around. There was a lot of distress coming off him. Sirius leaned in too whisper something into Harry's ear "... I have just lost a very close family member and I'm still very disturbed, you don't want to upset me more" He said in a dark and grievous tone. It actually nerved Harry that this is what he caused, but his occlumency training made sure his facial features – that were shown – seem oblivious to him.

Most people were on their feet now – either trying to see what Harry was doing or the threat he was posing to be, or either to scatter away from the mess Harry was supposedly causing.

He thought to himself – well, I might at least make an entrance. So he dared himself and went to whisper in Sirius' ear. Slightly chuckling inside – it was slightly meant, but why not?

He braved Sirius wand being jabbed in his side and stopped and whispered. "Well Mr. Black, I'm sure your little godson is just fine" This time when he leaned out he changed his facial features to a wide smile and flipped back his hood.

It was his eyes. Harry's smile drew into a real and caring one of that. Albus stood up at the head table and his blue eyes widened at the sight. And Sirius grew pale and looked slightly queasy, in his eyes it was still his godson – his slightly handsome and muscular godson.

Harry breathed in the familiar scents of his past – Hogwarts really made him to be the person he was today. It was enchanting.

He said in a calm and full voice "Sirius" That was all he needed – it expressed himself so much, his emotion was deep into it. He walked passed him – ignoring the stairs with his eyes locked onto one person, a person who their eyes had locked on his. Brown met green. Harry reached were the Weasleys were seated but carried on to Ginny. He stopped and stood in front of her.

His magic flaring up around him, but he didn't care.

"Ginny, you are so beautiful."

Ginny eyes went wide, and then she blushed and smiled that smile.

Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he reached up, suddenly needing to feel the softness of her flushed cheek. I was so warm beneath the touch of his fingers. Before he could even register that he had touched her face, he had leaned in and was kissing her. He never felt so alive in his life. If he had questioned his feelings for Ginny as more than just good friends, this had removed that doubt. He knew right then that no matter what, he would never feel this way for anyone but Ginny. It was Ginny, his Ginny. It took him a minute to realize that Ginny was kissing him back. Just as fast as it happened, the kiss ended. The two just stared into each other's eyes for at least a full minute, oblivious to the hissing of the slytherins and the 'wooing' of the Gryffindor. Ginny was smiling. Harry was smiling. It was bliss. It was perfect. It was forever.


End file.
